


Cat Adoption Squad

by insomniabug



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on Nereemac's prompt: one of them decides to adopt an animal (which, let's face it, makes more sense than adopting a kid, Gail) and they go to the pound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Adoption Squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nereemac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereemac/gifts).



"Have you picked one yet? I'm bored and hungry…and have I mentioned really bored?"

Luke rolls his eyes. “Only a hundred times. You can go wait in the car."

"And give up my right to veto your choice of a blind three-legged dog, which you’ll use as a pathetic way to pick up women? No way. I’m a much better friend than that.”

“I’m not looking for a dog. I work eighteen hour days, which wouldn’t be fair to it. Even the extremely annoying tiny ones.” He says this while warily moving past a growling Chihuahua.

“A cat? I thought of you as more of a dog person, Homicide.”

“I’m flattered to hear you think of me, Peck.” He’s got the most shit-eating grin on his face right now and it still surprises her when his sassy, more playful side comes out. Gail rolls her eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed for walking straight into that one. Luke spares her any more teasing and continues his perusal of slightly malnourished and pitiful caged animals. "But cats do better alone.”

“Well, that’s something we felines have in common.” She says, threading her fingers through thin metal bars of a cage and gently petting the head of an angry looking orange tabby. She didn’t mean to let something that personal slip, but there’s just something about Luke that makes her brain to mouth filter short out. (Many would say she doesn’t even have one, but she’s much more tactical than that. Her mother taught her that there’s always something to be gained when you’re expected to only speak the truth…it makes lying that much easier.) When Gail feels Luke’s gaze on her, she makes it a point not to look back at him.

“And by the way, I do not need a disabled dog to help me get a date.” She's happy for the return of familiar ground. Teasing Luke is always easy.

“Ha. I didn't realize your social calendar was so busy. Especially considering you've spent the last three weekends tagging along after me.” This causes him to do a full body turn to face her.

“I'm sorry, who called me at five this morning asking for a ride from the Penny?” She bristles at the subtle judgement in his voice. The past month (or year) has not been the best of her life. After breaking up with Holly and almost adopting a child, Gail feels like she deserves to let off a little steam after work.

“Hey, if I had known you’d then be taking me straight to the pound, I would have called a cab."

In the midst of this, a smiling volunteer sneaks up on them. They both jump, startling the orange tabby Gail had been petting. It immediately backs away and starts hissing at them.

"I guess you won't be getting adopted, crank ass." Gail hisses back at the cat.

"Are you and your husband interested in adopting today?” Luke immediately pales and starts protesting, which pisses Gail off. An idea forms in her mind.

“Oh, we’re not-“

“Sweetie,” hearing that out of her own mouth almost makes her nauseous, “we talked about this.”

Putting on her sweetest smile, she turns back to the volunteer. “We’ve been married for six months and the moment I try to even broach the subject of having a baby, he starts to freak out. So I thought we could start off with something small. Isn’t that right honey?” She pats Luke on shoulder, her smile growing even wider at the look of annoyance on his face. The volunteer immediately starts offering words of encouragement to Gail and rattling off different facts about the current animals up for adoption.

—

An hour later, Luke is trailing after Gail…carrying the temperamental orange tabby in a cat carrier. As he’s loading the cat into the car, Gail slips into the passenger seat with a satisfied smile on her face.

When Luke climbs into the car, she’s confused when she sees he’s got an almost identical smile on his face.

“What?” She asks.

“You realize your name is also on the adoption papers right? So that makes this cat half yours.” Gail shrugs in response, putting on her sunglasses.

“Hey, I was about to adopt a kid. I think a cat should be a piece of cake." (They would both remember these as famous last words.)


End file.
